Lyra Heartstrings/Gallery
Season one Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight and Spike "what are we gonna do?" S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Lyra Heartstrings runs from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Boast Busters Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Ponyville market S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Lyra Heartstrings and her cup.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Suited For Success Lyra Heartstrings on cloud.png|Sonic Rainboom Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Lyra Heartstrings reaction S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Lyra Heartstrings in appleloosa.png|Over a Barrel Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Lyra Heartstrings at the ceremony S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Lyra with heart eyes S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Lyra in her costume S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Lyra at Sisterhooves Social S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Lyra Cutie Pox cropped S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Lyra Mare Do Well S02E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Lyra in pony mob S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Lyra at well cropped S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Lyra during the play S02E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Lyra The Last Roundup S02E14.png|The Last Roundup Lyra Heartstrings turn S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Lyra Heartstrings running S02E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Sprinkle Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Lyra mad at the table S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png|It's About Time Lyra Heartstrings grabbing a newspaper S02E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Background ponies covering their ears S3E05.png|Magic Duel Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png|Spike at Your Service Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Ponies in awe S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png|Simple Ways Noteworthy with a bird on his head S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Rarity's even shinier coat S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Lyra giving a 10 backwards S4E20.png|Leap of Faith RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Lyra Heartstrings has her magic sealed S4E24.png|Equestria Games Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom More ponies in the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Tanks for the Memories Twilight and Celestia looking toward the stage S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Lyra listening to Sweetie Drops S5E9.png|Slice of Life Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png|Princess Spike Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png|Party Pooped Photo of Twilight, Moon Dancer, and friends S5E12.png|Amending Fences Lyra and Sweetie Drops merged together S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Upper Crust wearing a Princess Dress S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Orchard Blossom "Would these be your dear and beloved" S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity sing to CMC S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie with Groucho Marx glasses S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png|What About Discord? Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Lyra S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Sea Swirl and Lyra Heartstrings gallop to the school S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Maud Pie staring at Pouch Pony S6E3.png Maud Pie wants to make a return trade S6E3.png On Your Marks Mayor Mare signing a scroll S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Lyra and Sweetie Drops flying a kite S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Snowfall Frost's house exterior S6E8.png Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Snowfall sings "no more little games" S06E08.png Snowfall sings "for you to play" S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents pushing Snowfall out of the house S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Snowfall camera close-up S6E8.png Snowfall Frost looking in Snowdash's window S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents "and the reason is" S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents "to be with your friends!" S6E8.png Pinkie's Present big confetti finish S6E8.png A view of the party; Merry and Flutterholly talking to each other S06E08.png Flutterholly and Merry hears knocking and heads to the door S06E08.png Snowdash gets a gift S06E08.png Snowdash opens her gift S06E08.png Snowdash "no one's ever given me dragon toenail" S06E08.png Snowdash "It's awesome!" S06E08.png Snowdash "come get some eggnog" S06E08.png Snowdash goes off of screen S06E08.png Snowdash gets an eggnog S06E08.png Snowfall takes and eggnog and drinks it S06E08.png Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Ponies in the Ponyville Day Spa S6E10.png Rainbow Dash reading on a spa couch S6E10.png Flutter Brutter Zephyr follows an upset Fluttershy S6E11.png Spice Up Your Life Pinkie Pie and Saffron smiling at each other S6E12.png The Cart Before the Ponies Carts racing over a bridge S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Carousel Boutique exterior midday S6E15.png Rainbow runs into zombie Lyra and Twinkleshine S6E15.png Rainbow flies away from Lyra and Twinkleshine S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png Buckball Season Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png Ponies spectating as the score is tied S6E18.png Fluttershy "I don't know if we can win" S6E18.png Snails "you know what I would do?" S6E18.png Ponyville spectators cheer; Appleloosa spectators sad S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Season seven Celestial Advice Trixie talking with Our Town villagers S7E1.png Flashback to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns S7E1.png School fillies doing chemistry in pairs S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Flurry Heart makes a mess of toys in the store S7E3.png Rock Solid Friendship Lyra and Sweetie Drops walking together S7E4.png Pinkie Pie shoving Lyra toward Maud S7E4.png Pinkie Pie carrying Lyra Heartstrings S7E4.png Pinkie presenting a "Lyra-shaped rock" S7E4.png Lyra looking confused at Pinkie Pie S7E4.png Pinkie Pie glaring at Lyra Heartstrings S7E4.png Pinkie grins nervously; Lyra stands still S7E4.png Sweetie Drops pushing Lyra off-screen S7E4.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Merchandise Heartstrings.jpg|Heartstrings from the January 2012 mystery packs. Lyra Heartstrings prototype 2012 Hasbro Toy Fair.jpg|Playful Pony prototype at the 2012 Toy Fair. Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012.jpg|May 2012 Playful Pony. Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012 in package.jpg|In packaging with DVD sticker. Lyra Heartstrings Surprise Bag toy.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings mystery pack toy. Funko Lyra Heartstrings in box.png Funko Lyra Heartstrings.png Funko Lyra Heartstrings translucent.png Crystal empire set.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops in the 2011 Comic Con poster. Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg|Sitting behind Sweetie Drops Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png A Canterlot Wedding UK DVD.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings trading card.jpg|Golden Harvest & Lyra Heartstrings trading card. NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Miscellaneous Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg RiM Earth pony race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|At the background of Racing is Magic with Sweetie Drops RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Part of a mini-game with Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest and Daisy RiM Unicorn race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|With Sweetie Drops again Lyra funko vinyl.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Lyra Heartstrings runs from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Season 1 Lyra The Last Roundup S02E14.png|Season 2 Background ponies covering their ears S3E05.png|Season 3 Lyra giving a 10 backwards S4E20.png|Season 4 Lyra listening to Sweetie Drops S5E9.png|Season 5 pt:Lyra Heartstrings/Galeria